Heroes anonymous
by Joy-girl
Summary: Joey sees Mai after a while and begins to talk to her personally and through the internet. What happens when Joey finds out she's got a small harasser on her hands?


This story is a Joey/Mai story dedicated to my "big brother" (I know he wants me to name his writer name because he wants aaaaall of you to visit him, it's Animorphs17)

Also note that the IM talk isn't the usual "u r 2 weird" instead of "You're too weird" where there's the "r" instead of "are" and "2" instead of "to" or even "u" instead of "you" because great annoys me, therefore, I'm going to write normal sentences and use normal grammer (except when Joey speaks, that's completely different) okay? Okay.

Heroes Anonymous 

** Part 1; bets and IM's **

It was a beautiful morning! The birds were chirping away, fluttering about everywhere, trying to announce to the world how gorgeous a morning it was. The sun was out, bright and shining with no cloud to block it. The air was fresh and clean, just as a new day should be. The best part was - it was a Friday! A school day Friday, but a Friday nonetheless.

So there it was, the gorgeous ay just waiting to be enjoyed, some people even got up early (even if it was because they had left the curtains open and let all the sunshine blind them in their sleep, but it's the thought that counts) – all except for one.

"JOEY WHEELER! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Joey snorted something inaudible and rolled over in his bed. He yawned without opening his eyes then snuggled deeper into his mess of covers. "Five more minutes…" He mumbled out.

"JOSEPH JOHN WHEELER, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

A short, annoyed grunt was the response. Joey stretched slightly then blinked his eyes a few times. He glanced at the clock once before closing his eyes again. IN two seconds flat they were flying back open. "AGH! I'M UP!" He yelled downstairs. He ran to his closet and pulled out his school uniform. He ran to the bathroom, tripping on his dogs and various objects in the way. Thirty seconds later he ran out, dressed, with a comb stuck in his hair. "SERENITY, WHERE'S –" Serenity popped in front of him and handed him his shoes. "Oh, thanks."

Serenity put her hands on her big brother's shoulders and turned him so he was facing the steps to the door. "GO! You're going to be late!"

Joey said nothing but ran out the door, briefly noting the sun glaring in his eyes. This of course was noted when he decided to run into someone when turning the corner.

BANG

"Hey! What where ya goin' ya blockhead!" Joey snapped, gathering the books from his book bag that had scattered everywhere.

"Watch yourself you idiot, I'm not the one running around corners like a chicken who got its head cut off!" The attackee snapped.

"Yea? Well – Mai?" Joey blinked from surprise. He hadn't seen her since – well since they had split in America. He grinned. "I didn't know you lived around here."

Mau seemed to shrug off the brief encounter with the clumsy and answered his question, "I don't. I was just taking a walk." She smiled. "It's nice to see you, mutt."

"HEY! You're not supposed to say that!"

Mai laughed. "I'm kidding Joey! Hey, I have to run, so I'll tell you what," He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "This is my screen name. I'm sure an idiot like you can figure that out. So I'll see you around, okay?" Joey resisted the urge to comment and nodded. Mai lifted her arm to look at her watch. "Hey, shouldn't you be in school by now?"

Joey yelped at raced off to the school leaving a chuckling Mai behind.

"Joey, why so jumpy?" Yugi sat beside his friend at the lunch table, looking up at him with worry.

"Jumpier than usual at least." Tea added. Tristan shrugged and scooted in across from Joey.

"I bet Joey found a girlfriend and can't wait to see her!" Yugi almost choked on his food at the thought.

"No!" Joey shook his head. "I just…" He hesitated, should he tell them? Well, why shouldn't he, it's not like it actually meant something… right? He fought the blush at the thought of his old feelings for her. "I just ran into Mai this mornin'."

"Ooooh." Yugi nodded.

"Is that why you were late, huh, huh?" Tristan nudged Joey.

"Shudd-up! I was runnin' late already, and I just happened to bump into her."

"JUST ran into?" Tea raised an eyebrow and put her elbows up on the table, suddenly very interested. "What else happened, Joey?"

Joey laughed nervously. "Nuthin'! She just gave me her screen name."

"That's great Joey!" Yugi smiled. "Tell her I said 'hi' for me, okay?"

"Will do, buddy!" Joey slapped Yugi on the back.

"Well," Tristan laughed. "I guess we won't be seeing Joey unless we go on the Internet for a while!"

"SHUD-UP OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU!"

"Joey, did you do your homework yet? Be sure to do you're homework before you go on that computer!"

"Yes mom…" Joey said while glancing at the large pile of papers just waiting to be done the next morning before class. He grinned slightly, suddenly feeling like an anxious little boy about to get candy. He clicked on the AIM icon and entered Mai's screen name. There she was! Was she waiting for him? Joey grinned, oh yes, another reason to harass her.

Redeyesbdragon: Yo, Mai!

Gorgeousbabe: Let me guess who this is…

Redeyesbdragon: Aw mai you don't have to guess!

Gorgeousbabe: Called sarcasm, idiot.

Gorgeousbabe: So how are you?

Redeyesbdragon: not bad, its nice not having freaks chasing you wherever you go, you know?

Gorgeousbabe: admit it, you liked the attention

(Joey scowled after reading it.)

Redeyesbdragon: I don't need some psycho to get me attention!

Redeyesbdragon: I can get attention without them!

Gorgeousbabe: right

(Joey huffed and folded his arms. "I can feel the love just radiatin' from her from all da way over here." He rolled his eyes and typed his response, the wheels in his head suddenly turning.)

Redeyesbdragon: I'm touched by ur faith in me

Redeyesbdragon: How about provin it?

Gorgeousbabe: Proving what?

(Joey grinned)

Redeyesbdragon: That I'm not famous

Redeyesbdragon: That I can't get any attention

Gorgeousbabe: You want to take me on a date, admit it

(Joey blinked his eyes, then it occurred to him what she said, "WAAAAA?!?!" He ignored the small tint on his cheeks.)

Redeyesbdragon: WHO SAID ANYTHIN BOUT A DATE?!

Gorgeousbabe: Chill out

Gorgeousbabe: I'll go with you

Gorgeousbabe: Tomorrow at five? Should I pick you up like the little boy you are?

(Joey clenched his teeth and mumbled, "The nerve of the woman…")

Redeyesbdragon: I'm not a little boy!

Redeyesbdragon: I'll have u know I'm 16

Redeyesbdragon: 2 is fine

Gorgeousbabe: meet you where our little meeting was then

("JOEY, DINNER!" A grin spread on Joey's face as he smelled the noodles cooking downstairs. Good 'ol fashioned Macrooni and Cheese.he could just feel the drool coming down. He didn't realize how hungry he was…)

Redeyesbdragon: g2g

Redeyesbdragon: food

Gorgeousbabe: Of course it is, I could've guess it without you telling me

Redeyesbdragon: hey, shut-up!

Redeyesbdragon: c-ya tomorrow

Gorgeousbabe: It's a date then lol

And before Joey could realize what she had typed, she signed off. "Oh, da woman!" Jeoy shook his fists at the computer as though it would help. He shook his head trying not to think about it too much.

"JOOOOEY! NOW!" Joey grinned, letting all thought but the sent of the food run his brain.

Now, all of you know that most people who are that excited to see someone and prove them wrong would do it a lot earlier than two on a Saturday morning. But, as was displayed earlier, Joey Wheeler is NOT a morning person.

Of course, even knowing that he was going ot have to get up for something the next day, Wheeler chose to stay up until 2 in the morning. Now, to most of us, that would be 11 hours of sleep if he got up at one – one hour to get ready. But see, that's not the Joey Wheeler we know. The Joey Wheeler we all know and love needs twelve hours of sleep – or more.

"Joey… hey, Joey?"

"Mph." Joey waved a hand to his sister (or, he thought it was his sister, he didn't really care at the moment.)

"Joey!" She whined. There was silence and the sound of feet walking out of the room. Inside, Joey was smiling, really. Outside he was as dead as a log, of course, the inside was sinking fast.

More feet – coming his way. _Geez, don't they ever give up?_ He thought. He sighed and concentrated on that beautiful blackness, the softness of the pillow, the warm blankets tousled about that were now being ripped away …

"Mmph!"

"I assume that was a 'hey' but I'm not sure." A female voice said, too deep for his sister. His mother maybe? Who cares – all women are the same in the morning.

"Maybe." Yes, he was pretty sure that was Serenity. "He's not moving, what should we do now?"

There was silence on the other end. Joey thought she had given up. No such luck. "Serenity, go get some water." Water…water… why should water be so important? "And make sure to put some ice in it too."

"WAAAH!" Joey shot up, eyes wide open, his long legs touching the floor. "I'm up already! What was so –" Joey looked at the clock than at Mai. "Oh."

"Yeees, Wheeler. Let's go. I know you can get ready fast. You still have to prove you're so special." Mai suddenly looked down and sighed. She fought the blush and turned her head to face out the window. "Wheeler, I know you want attention, but prancing around in your boxers doesn't count."

Joey felt the blush creep up on him. Maybe he should start wearing more clothes to bed….

"I'll admit Joey, that was pretty impressive."

"What?"

"You got ready in two minutes, I timed it. Eating and all, although I don't know why I'm surprised."

"Nah, that was a slow day for me."

"I shouldn't have asked."

Joey looked out the car window at the passing trees. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"To burger palace, I anyone is to have actually heard of you, the losers there would."

"Hey! I'll have you know some of my friends hang out der!"

She cast him a sideways glance. "I'll say it again…"

"Awww shuddup and keep drivin'."

"So, here we are."

Mai looked at Joey from the corner of her eye. "Thank-you captain obvious. Now go in there and prove me wrong."

Joey stuck his nose up high in the air and marched right up to Burger Palace and shoved open the doors, his chest held high. "Alright!" He bellowed out. "The great Joey Wheeler is here, anyone who wants an autograph come on up!"

Silence. Everyone was staring at Joey with a dull look as though this had happened before. After a five second silence, they realized he was done and resumed their conversation. Joey's mouth slacked open in dismay as Mai came up behind him. "Hm," She commented on the lack of autographs. "I'm really impressed Joey."

One lone boy's head suddenly shot up. His eyes went wide and he scooted out of his booth, running in Joey's direction. "Ha!" Joey grinned, getting his pen ready. "See?" The boy (who wasn't really a boy, more like a rather tall teenager) eagerly held out his napkin and stopped in front of Joey. Joey smugly got his pen ready then –

"Can I borrow your pen?"

"Eh?"

The boy blinked his eyes expectantly. "Are you deaf? Can. I. Borrow. Your. Pen.?" Joey, still dumbfounded, handed him the pen. The boy took it and stepped behind Joey in front of Mai. "Hey! You're Mai Valentine, right? Can I have your autograph?"

Mai smirked and took the napkin. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Mike," He ignored one of his friends calling out 'Ashy-boy' and repeated his name again, "My name is Mike."

"Alright then," Mai scribbled a few words on the napkin and handed it back, "There you go, kid. Enjoy."

"Great!" He suddenly looked at Joey as if noticing him for the first time. "Hey, are you two dating?"

Joey finally snapped out of his stupor and violently shook his head, hoping to shake off the blush too. "No!" At the same time, Mai had closed her eyes and shook her head saying, "Like I'd go with a loser like this one."

Mike simply laughed. "Sure, sure. We'll see. Thanks, Mai!" He kept the smile on his smug face and he walked back to his booth to show off his napkin.

Joey folded his arms against his chest and pouted. "Dey're all against me! It's because dey're so used to baskin' in my glory…" Mai rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever Joey. You just keep telling yourself that. Now, in the meantime, why don't you buy me lunch? I assume you're still hungry even after eating like a pig this morning."

"Darn right I'm hun – HEY! I'm not a pig!"

"Good, because I'm not in the grease mood. Let's go to a nice restaurant for a change."

"Dat I'm payin' for?"

"Of course, I'm paying for the gas, idiot!"

"Fine, wouldn't want to put a dent in your wallet or anything."

"Exactly, now lets get out of this grease pit."

As they were walking out and into Mai's parked car, Joey suddenly realized, "Hey! Dat jerk never gave me back my pen!"

"So, Joey, how was the date?" Serenity grinned eagerly at her brother as soon as he stepped in the doorway. Joey groaned and shuffled his feet over to the couch and let himself collapse and spread in his arms out.

"It wasn't a date." He eventually commented.

"Sure," Serenity shook it off and continued her questioning, "So how was it?"

Joey closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Peachy."

"Come on, Joey, I want more details!"

"She made me pay for her lunch at dis really fancy restaurant called da High Tower – somethin' like dat." He groaned again and lifted up his body slightly so he could reach his back pocket and grab his wallet. He held it in his hand and mourned the lack of stuffing. "I had eighty dollars in here when I left. Guess how much I got now."

"fifty?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty?"

Joey sighed and sat up, opening is eyes. "My meal was thirty-seven and hers was thirty-three."

"Wow…"

"Yea, whatever, I'm goin' upstairs."

Serenity grinned innocently, "To talk to Mai on the computer?"

Joey snorted and slowly got up, returning his wallet to his back pocket. "Yea right, why would I talk to that thieving… moocher!"

Serenity grinned and leaned closer to her brother, "Do you even know what the word means?"

"Yea! I've been called that many times." Joey shook his head and yawned. "I'm goin' upstairs. Call me when dinners ready."

Gorgeousbabe: Can't wait to talk to me again, huh?

Redeyesbdragon: What are you talking about?

Redeyesbdragon: I see you're already eagerly on waiting for ME

Gorgeousbabe: not likely

Redeyesbdragon: So what're ya doing?

Gorgeousbabe: Talking to you, idiot.

Redeyesbdragon: Well, duh! Talking to anyone else?

Gorgeousbabe: Why, you jealous?

(Joey felt himself flush as he shook his head furiously, knowing that Mai couldn't see it)

Redeyesbdragon: No, because there's nothing better to ask, is there something wrong with me asking?

Gorgeousbabe: Geez, no reason to get so testy. I'm talking to someone else

Redeyesbdragon: anyone I know?

Gorgeousbabe: When did you get so nosey?!

("I'm not nosey!")

Redeyesbdragon: there's nothin' else to talking about!

Goregousbabe: No, you don't know him – I don't think

Redeyesbdragon: HIM?

(Joey felt a small twinge, but he stubbornly shoved it back)

Gorgeousbabe: Someone's jealous…

Redeyesbdragon: Who?

Gorgeousbabe: …n/m…

Redeyesbdragon: I don't know this guy then?

Gorgeousbabe: His name's Lee

Gorgeousbabe: He's just being a jerk anyway

Redeyesbdragon: Lee? What kinda dumb name is that?

Redeyesbdragon: how?

GorgeousBabe: none of your business!

Redeyesbdragon: Well if he's bein a jerk, then it is my business!

Goregousbabe: It's nothing I can't handle.

(Before Joey could answer, a loud, high pitched voice called out "DINNER!" Joey sighed, for once not quite as anxious for dinner)

Redeyesbdragon: OoO, you're lucky I halfta go to dinner now.

Goregousbabe: Lucky me

Gorgeousbabe: ttyl

Redeyesbdragon: tomorrow?

Redeyesbdragon: Me 'n Yug and the others are hanging out, do you want to join us?

Gorgeousbabe: We'll see, what time?

Redeyesbdragon: 2ish

Gorgeousbabe: I haven't talked to Yugi in a while, anyway

Redeyesbdragon: Fine, then you tell me about leech boy

Gorgeousbabe: keep it up and you won't be talking at all.

Redeyesbdragon: See you tomorrow, Mai

That typed, Joey signed of AIM and raced downstairs to the chicken waiting for him, his problems escaping his mind for the moment.

Side note Mike coughAshy-boycough wanted me to give him a cameo, therefore I had to fit him in somewhere, so… if you're wondering what that's all about, um… that's what that was about! Ashy-boy thing is an inside joke ;;

HAPPY B-DAY ASHY-BOY!!!!

(He's 20! everyone wish the old man a happy b-day!)

Smile Jesus loves you


End file.
